


Come To The Dark Side (We Have Cookies)

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil offends roman with the dark origins of disney tales, janus and patton are a dynamic duo, virgil likes to lay on floors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 28





	Come To The Dark Side (We Have Cookies)

It was a typical day in the mindspace, Roman was watching something Disney on the TV, Logan was tapping away on his laptop, Virgil was laying on the floor with his headphones on and Patton was taking sneaky pictures of the others with his phone.

Logan glanced up as he heard a small giggle from Patton and looked at him in confusion. "What's so funny Patton?" he asked.

Patton giggled again and slid closer to Logan, showing him the picture he'd just taken of him. "Look at your tongue sticking out as you concentrate, it's so cute!"

Logans face went red, he hadn't known he did that and hearing Patton call him adorable was both infuriating and flattering at the same time.

Logan was conflicted and decided to just brush it off and get back to what he'd been doing.

He soon became absorbed in his screen again and when he eventually forced his eyes away from his laptop he was surprised to find Patton had gone.

He glanced around and noticed the way Roman had moved from right in front of the TV to almost next to Virgil who had his eyes shut and was presumably asleep.

Logan wanted to wake the young trait up and tell him napping would only make his sleep schedule worse but he wasn't going to, he remembered all too well what happened last time Virgil had fallen asleep.

He smirked slightly as he remembered the 'Offended Princey Noises' as he called them. Roman had shaken Virgil awake only to get told "If you're waking me up for anything other than an emergency, by which I mean something happened to Thomas or one of the others, then leave me alone or I'll tell you in graphic detail the origins of the Disney stories you love so much."

Roman hadn't believed him and had attempted to wake him only to have Virgil announce in a loud voice "In the original story by Hans Christian Anderson, the little mermaid dies because she can't bring herself to kill the Prince to turn herself back into a mermaid. Also every step she takes is complete agony and the reason she can't speak is because she had her tongue cut out."

Of course Roman had let out an unnaturally shrill shriek of horror and ran from the room.

Virgil had then opened one eye, spotted Logan trying not to laugh, winked then went back to sleep with a smug smirk.

Logan almost let out a snort as he recalled all this but managed to stop himself. He glanced at his laptop but didn't feel like doing anything on it anymore so he closed it with a quiet click and stood up, planning on taking his laptop to his room and then possibly getting something to eat.

He'd just walked back out of his room, sans computer, when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a dark room.

He tried to cry out but his own hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes widened as he realised who was responsible.

The lights flickered on and he spotted two people standing in front of him, they were both wearing what appeared to be the Hogwarts robes with the hoods over their heads so he couldn't see their faces.

He took note of the colour of the lining, one green, the other yellow, and made an unimpressed noise from behind his hand.

There was snickering from the one in green until the one in yellow nudge them and they sighed.

Logans hand fell away from his mouth and he pointed an accusing finger at the one in green and exclaimed "Deceit!"

The two figures threw off their hoods with matching grins and responded "Join the dark side!"

"We have cookies!"

Logan blinked a couple times as he stared at Deceit and Patton, both of them having produced a pack of cookies from seemingly nowhere.

"What's going on?" he managed to ask and the two laughed.

"My repchild kinda asked me to have a Harry Potter marathon with him and I said yes along as there were snacks." Patton said as Deceit let out a small hissing laugh.

"OK, hold on. First 'kinda' is not a word, you should say 'kind of' and second, did you say Repchild?"

Patton grinned "Yep! You know, like reptile? But Repchild?"

Logan sighed "I'm not even going to say anything about that. You do realise that it's impossible to watch all of the films in one sitting though, correct?"

Deceit stepped forward with a smirk and muttered "That sounds like a challenge, looks like we've got to do it now just to see if you're right or not."

Patton giggled and pulled Deceit backwards "Leave him alone, he's going to be watching them with us."

"wait, what?" Logan said looking at Patton in shock but, before he could say anything more, Patton said "You joined the dark side the second you stepped into the room. Don't worry, we have cookies."

Logan looked from the offered cookie to Patton in shock and decided this was one argument he probably couldn't win. Faced with Pattons happy little smile, Deceits knowing grin and a pack of his favourite cookies he caved in.

"OK fine, but you'll see it is impossible to watch all the movies in one go." he said, grabbing a cookie and sitting down, much to Patton and Deceits delight.

As the first movie started up Patton shoved a robe at Logan who tried to protest but at the sight of Pattons puppy dog eyes he put it on, a small smile gracing his lips when He exclaimed "Yay! Now we just need a Gryffindor to complete the set."

Deceit sent Logan a smirk, a knowing look in his eyes as they looked from Logan to Patton.

Logan huffed and pretended not to see it, quickly becoming engrossed in the film.


End file.
